


Lunch Break

by justanotherexlover



Series: Lin Beifong x Reader one shots [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender non-specific Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherexlover/pseuds/justanotherexlover
Summary: You decide to surprise Lin at work one day with lunch, and Team Avatar is surprised to see how affectionate Lin is with you.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Series: Lin Beifong x Reader one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901575
Comments: 7
Kudos: 180





	Lunch Break

As much as Lin worked, your schedule was thankfully much more flexible. You liked to pop into the station and surprise her whenever you could.

She also frequently worked through her lunch breaks, which meant that she didn’t eat until she got home. So, with a container of dumplings in hand, you walked into the station, your eyes roaming over the desks of the officers.

“Hey, (y/n),” Mako greeted, standing from his desk. Korra, Bolin, and Asami were all standing around him, their eyes glued to papers he was holding. But they all looked at you, and suddenly all tried to act casual.

You were curious about what was on the papers they were reading, but it was probably just some criminal Korra was trying to apprehend. Bolin offered a sheepish smile.

“Hey guys…” You responded slowly, smiling at them. Mako finally seemed to be settling at work, and you were happy for him. He made a good officer—But you knew that Korra and the others sometimes used his position to get information on criminals. However, it didn’t bother you much. Team Avatar was more than capable.

“Lin’s in her office. She asked not to be bothered, though,” Korra said, rubbing the back of her neck. Your relationship with Lin was public, but you two weren’t open about many details or with affection.

“Okay, thanks,” You said, and promptly ignored her warning. You continued walking to the doors of her office.

“We tried to go in there. She really doesn’t want company,” Asami said, walking to follow you. Korra was right on her heels, and Bolin and Mako hovered behind, watching.

You chuckled, and switched the container of dumplings to one arm and used your now free arm to knock on the door.

“Didn’t I ask not to be bothered?” Lin yelled from the other side of the door, “Can you idiots not follow simple instructions?”

You glanced at your friends, who all had a look of ‘I told you so’ on their faces. Bolin even seemed slightly smug, and you narrowed your eyes at him.

Your hand reached forward to grip the doorknob, and Team Avatar stumbled over each other to hide next to the door, not wanting to face Lin’s wrath.

You giggled as you opened the door. Your eyes found Lin instantly. She was sitting at her desk behind a small mountain of paperwork, grumbling to herself.

“Are you kidding me? You fu-“ She started, but stopped when she saw it was you. Lin’s face instantly shifted from anger to happiness, her lips turning upwards and her eyes lighting up.

“(Y/n), love,” She said, her voice full of affection. She stood up, moving around her desk smoothly to come towards you.

“Lin,” You said, a bright smile making its way onto your face. Lin’s arms were around you the second she was close enough, and she pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

“I brought lunch,” You offered, and she took the container from your hands gratefully as you added, “I thought maybe I could tempt you into a break with dumplings.”

“You succeeded,” Lin said, then she glanced over your shoulder. You followed her line of sight, and saw Team Avatar peaking in the door. You blushed from your place in Lin’s arms.

“What?” She asked, instantly reverting back to her chief demeanor.

“I- We just-“ Bolin stuttered, then looked at his brother for help. He leaned over and tried to whisper to Mako, “I didn’t know that Lin had a heart.”

You snorted, but Lin looked less than amused. Her arms didn’t move from their place around you, though. Mako smacked his brother on the arm, offering an apologetic smile.

“You two are sweet together,” Asami said, a small smile on her face. She glanced at Korra, then blushed.

“Yeah, it’s sweet,” Korra said, smiling at you both.

“Are you all done?” Lin asked, her arm not moving from its place around you as she surveyed Team Avatar with narrowed eyes.

“She means thank you,” You offered, brushing some hair behind your ear. You felt slightly exposed, but flattered. No one had ever seen you and Lin like this.

Lin glanced down at you, and her lips twitched, fighting off a smile. She had such a soft look in her eyes, a look which you knew was reserved for you only.

“No, I didn’t,” She said, her face stern as she turned back to Team Avatar. Lin strode forward to close the door, “If that’s all, then—“

“Wait!” Bolin stuck his foot in the door, holding out his hands. He looked between you and Lin, then down at the container of dumplings in your partner’s hands, “Do you have enough to share?”

Lin promptly slammed the door in his face, leaving the two of you alone. She turned to you, shaking her head.

“Idiots,” She muttered, grabbing your hand and leading you to her desk.

“I think they’re sweet,” You said, your face still hot from being caught kissing Lin at her work.

She didn’t respond, she just simply pulled you towards her and gave you another kiss, her lips soft against yours.

“I love you,” She said, and you smiled, finding yourself lost in her dark green eyes.

“I love you too,” You responded softly. You gave her one final kiss before grabbing the container of dumplings, “But I’m starved. Eat now, kiss later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me over on Tumblr! justanotherexlover.tumblr.com


End file.
